This invention relates to an improved removably attachable noise making lure addition.
The dream of perfecting a perfect fishing lure has possessed fisherman since the dawn of time. A lure that not only is capable of retaining fish on a hook placed near them, but of attracting fish to the hook as well is a lure that will find great acceptance among fisherman, young and old. Far from being the "silent world" that people once thought existed, the waters that fish inhabit are noisy places. The existence of this noisy world has led fisherman to the discovery that lures that themselves make noise have the ability to attract fish. An example of a "noisy" fishing lure is disclosed in Wenger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,176. This device is a fishing lure designed to move erratically through the water in a "fish attracting" manner. The interior of the lure contains "rollable balls" used as ballast and to cause the device to wobble and undulate. Additionally, the inventor claims that, as the balls roll back and forth in the lure body, they will cause vibrations tending to attract fish. The Straiter patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,455, discloses a lure with spinners on the front and rear ends of the lure. The lure also contains two chambers, one with balls that rock back and forth within the chamber and knock into each other and into an intermediate wall of the second cavity. This inventor claims a novel sound making cavity is thereby produced.
Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,350, also utilizes a "noise chamber" within which is trapped a single pellet.
Gowing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,156, is yet another fishing lure having weights located within a specifically constructed fish shaped lure. The weights in the Gowing patent are located in the rear of the lure so that when the lure is at rest, the weights will cause the lure to float "in an upstanding position."
Also known in the art are a noise making slip sinker, Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,539, and a jig type noise making fishing lure by Hoover et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,326.
A drawback to the noise making fishing lures known in the art is that each of them is a complete entity of itself. That is, the noise maker, the lure, and the hooks are all designed in each of the above described patents as a single package. None of the devices shown in the art are removably attachable to other fish attracting means in a manner that is practical. Further, none of the devices known in the art enable the user to shift the noise making portion of the device to other fish attracting means without cutting the fishing line or removing the attachment to the fishing line. Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a noise making fishing lure that is attachable to a variety of fish attracting means and, further, that provides a noise making addition to lures currently existing. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an improved removably attachable noise making lure addition.